


Defiance

by stuffofpi



Series: Hands [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, It's good I promise, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, fem!reader - Freeform, i'm so horrible at trying to tag this, it's part of a series so there are more to read, yaaaayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffofpi/pseuds/stuffofpi
Summary: the way he uses his hand to warn you after you rile him up
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Series: Hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204451
Kudos: 3





	Defiance

Daichi chuckled low and dark, the sound rumbling in his throat. You pressed your thighs together in anticipation as he reached towards your face. You continued to stare at him though your defiance was beginning to waver at the glint in his eyes.

His hand lightly scraped against your cheek, gently tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. He smiled at you, unnerving and exciting all at once. Daichi then slid his hand down until his thumb rested on your chin, the rest of his fingers curling around it.

“Are you finished, pretty girl?”

Your heart frantically beats out of your chest and, despite that, you smile wickedly. You tilt your chin down just enough to pop his huge thumb into your mouth, sucking it down and swirling your tongue around it. His eyes rolled back as he groaned.

You pulled back so that his thumb slid out, going back to resting on your chin. The movement left behind a delicious shining trail, your lips looking even more devilishly tantalizing.

Daichi chuckled again, sounding more strained as he opened his eyes only to meet your cheeky smile in return. Once your gazes met, your own smirk widened, Daichi’s own only growing.

“Oh,” he warned, squeezing tighter around your chin, grinning at the way you audibly gulp, “you’ve done it now, _princess_.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr, @more-stuff-of-pi :)


End file.
